Pity COMPLETE
by Tora Brambles
Summary: "You're hiding something! A-are you… blind?" Silence. Then… "Yes." A one-shot between Break and Alice... by request LEMON...WARNING! Umm.. MANGA SPOILERS!
1. Preview

**This is just a little preview of my newest story: Pity. It will be for a more mature audience... thanks to my friend who requested it.... *forced to obligee* Urgh... I didn't really wanna do this with them yet but... Oh well.... Enjoy and keep an eye out!

* * *

**

The door was a deep wood surrounded by a white frame, how many doors just like this had she kicked in? Why was this one so hard to open? Maybe because she was standing outside Xerxes Break's room, as much as she hated to admit it the clown bastard had become a part of her life. And, now, he hadn't come out of his room for three days, it was beginning to bug her. So, taking a deep breath Alice threw open the door, "Piero!" The door slammed against the wall and bounced back at her, she caught it and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her.

The room was dark, surprising, she could barely see, it was so dark. No light was on and the drapes had been pulled shut. "It's awfully rude to barge in without knocking," came a voice from the large shape she could only assume was the bed, "I'm ill you know." Break.

Alice scoffed and felt her way towards the bed, "Your one to talk, you don't even use doors!" She bumped into the nightstand, letting out a little yell of pain, then groping in the dark she pulled switch on the lamp. A rosy glow blossomed in the room. Break was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, after a moment he rolled towards her, "Turn off the light." He sounded grumpy; he groped for just a moment too long, when his fingers finally found the switch Alice gasped. He felt her grab his wrist and pull it away from the lamp; she turned it back on, "Piero? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"That is a ridiculous question, I am not going to answer."

"You're hiding something! A-are you… blind?"

Silence. Then…

"Yes, Alice."


	2. Your BLIND!

The door was a deep wood surrounded by a white frame, how many doors just like this had she kicked in? Why was this one so hard to open? Maybe because she was standing outside Xerxes Break's room, as much as she hated to admit it the clown bastard had become a part of her life. And, now, he hadn't come out of his room for three days, it was beginning to bug her. So, taking a deep breath Alice threw open the door, "Piero!" The door slammed against the wall and bounced back at her, she caught it and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her.

The room was dark, surprising, she could barely see, it was so dark. No light was on and the drapes had been pulled shut. It was also a little cold, there was no fire in the fireplace, it was an even darker splash of black on black. "It's awfully rude to barge in without knocking," came a voice from the large shape she could only assume was the bed, "I'm ill you know." Break.

Alice scoffed and felt her way towards the bed, "Your one to talk, you don't even use doors!" She bumped into the nightstand, letting out a little yell of pain, then groping in the dark she pulled switch on the lamp. A rosy glow blossomed in the room. Break was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, after a moment he rolled towards her, "Turn off the light." He sounded grumpy; he groped for just a moment too long, when his fingers finally found the switch Alice gasped. He felt her grab his wrist and pull it away from the lamp; she turned it back on, "Piero? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"That is a ridiculous question, I am not going to answer."

"You're hiding something! A-are you… blind?"

Silence. Then…

"Yes, Alice."

Alice made a tiny little sound, not like crying but something else, a combination of laughter and shock. "S-seriously?!"

"Its not funny." Break said, slumping back onto his pillows. His statement was true, she hadn't seen him so… tired looking. And she was still holding onto his wrist. He seemed to notice this because he turned his hand, linking his hand around her wrist, "What do I look like to you Alice?"

"Wh-what?!"

"What do I look like to you? Do I look weak…? Do you feel sorry for me? Pity me?" Break though his eye was sightless, seemed to be staring at her with an even greater intensity then it had when he'd been able to have the sense of sight. He sounded sarcastic. But the truth was, Alice did a little, feel sorry for him.

"You look like a clown who got a pie shoved in his face." Alice said, awkwardly trying to brighten the mood.

"There is some on the table," Break said, a familiar looking smile sliding onto his face, "Pie I mean. Help yourself."

Alice looked over to the table near the bed; there was a scarcely touched platter of sweets. A few were tiny pies; she selected one and popped it into her mouth.

"How is it?"

"Are you sure your blind?"

"I can hear you chewing. Well?"

"Its…sweet…" She'd forgotten his hand was still on her wrist. She felt a tug and felt herself falling towards him. Break caught her body and turned her face towards him, placing a hand on her cheek. He turned her face towards his, and kissed her. "Yes… it is… sweet…"


	3. Don't Pity Me Lemonish

***BLUSH* Eh… eto…. This is my first time writing a lemon for these two characters. If you don't know… what a lemon is… is sensual writing…. *BLUSH, BLUSH* *////////* Gah! This is going to be so hard for these two characters…. Eto… but here I go…. Eh…. MAJOR OC! BUT.... I AM THE FIRST PERSON TO MAKE A BREAKXALICE LEMON!!!! WOOOO!!!!!.... *blush***

**

* * *

**

"Yes…it is… sweet."

Break didn't hesitate as he brought Alice's mouth back to his own. He kissed her with a kind of fury, and intensity that almost burned, pulling her onto the bed beside him. It was Alice who broke away.

"D-dammit clown, this is not the time to do that!" Alice gasped, failing a little.

"It's not our first time…." Break said, pulling her close again, "And I'm rather…cold."

"I'll light the fireplace…" Alice grumbled half-heartedly against Break's lips.

"No." Break said, sliding his tongue into her mouth, searching for warmth that would chase away the cold inside him. He hated being in the dark, it reminded him of the Abyss. Being blind, well… especially in his dark cold room it was close enough. "Stay…" He murmured, trailing his kisses away from her lips, to her jaw. His fingers caught the long brown hair, stroking through it.

Alice mumbled more half-hearted arguments that trailed away under Break's assault and a murmur of, "You were much more eager last time…"

It was true, but the last time had been different. Just as Break had used her and Oz in attempts to control the Abyss, she had used Break. Oz had run off after Lady Shalon, leaving her jealous and miserable. So, she decided to get even, using the Knight of the Reinsworth household hadn't sounded like such a bad idea. But, their coupling hadn't stopped there.

"Stop talking, peiro." Alice said. Break smiled, reaching past her and turned off the lamp. Darkness enveloped them with a click. Alice sighed, turning her head to the side as Break's mouth made its way to her neck. She couldn't stop the little noises that slipped past her lips as Break pulled open her collar, undoing the bow and began to place harder, more delicious kisses on the side of her neck. Her breathing was growing rougher, her heat rate accelerating as other parts of her body began to react to what Break was doing. She could stop it, just tell him that all she'd been doing was using him, but she didn't want to. She couldn't even find it in her self the desire to tell him her reasons behind all of the touches kisses and sex, because… she no longer had any reasons.

Break obliged with a small chuckle, undoing the buttons of her shirt, fumbling a little. But, after a little bit his fingers trailing along her collar bone, skirting around her breasts, tracing a line down her stomach to her hips. He smirked when he heard the B-Rabbit moan at his touch. Break slid his hand back up to her shoulder, down to her wrist, which he pulled to his mouth. He kissed her again, pulling the white gloves off with his teeth, revealing the soft skin underneath. Her fingers and palms were unblemished, not a single piece of skin roughened, protected by the gloves. He kissed her palm, then each of her fingers, before turning his attention back to her other clothes.

Her diamond patterned jacket, shirt and ribbon were easily removed from her body. "That was fast for a blind man…" Alice managed to gasp out; his fingers and tongue were giving unrelenting attention to her breasts.

"I thought you said we're not talking." The Hatter said, lifting his mouth from her chest to her lips, silencing her. When he removed his lips Alice grumbled, "Fine… we can talk."

"Did you come in here just to do it?" Break teased, sliding his hand down from her chest to in between her legs.

"No." Alice said, feeling his fingers, a bit more clumsy then usual, slip underneath the hem of her panties and pull them down, past her knees and ankles, off of her body. She heard them hit the floor, but could barely see in the dark room.

Break was taking off her skirt now, "So, you genuinely care about me?" He sounded a little surprised, had he understood that she had simply been using him up to this point? Her boots were removed next.

"I…" The words couldn't come out of her mouth, but this didn't seem to bother Break, he was kissing her chest again, stomach, and lower still. Her attempts to form words faded into wanton moans, her fingers finding his silver hair, catching hold. In what felt like a few moments Alice had reached her first climax of the night, and Break hadn't even taken off his clothes.

"Your cheating you know…" Alice gasped beneath him, "You… still have your clothes on…" Her eyes now adjusted to the minimal light, she reached for the hem of his nightshirt, but he caught her hands, pushing them away.

"Lets… finish this another time…"

"Wh-what?" But Break was already fumbling for the light switch; the arrival of light was almost painful. Alice's eyes stung, she squinted. "Break…."

"Please…. Just leave Alice…" Break said, handing her clothes in rumpled clumps. She was forced to locate her underwear on her own. Alice left the room, as the door clicked shut and Break spoke, "Don't pity me any more…"

* * *

**Its not over, but I can't think anymore.... ^^;;; I hope you like it.... *////* *BLUSH, BLUSH* Ehh..... keep an eye out! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	4. Confession

**As I said… it did not end in that last chapter… so continuing on…. Review please! *///* A bit OC, deal with it. No lemon in this chapter, minor OzxShalon, hinted AlicexOz/BreakxShalon, implied lemon….

* * *

**

Alice leaned against Break's door, slowly buttoning her shirt; she'd heard his last words and was now biting her lip, their sting running through her head over and over again. He'd known everything, all along…. This wasn't something she'd wanted to happen; part of her was glad that it was over, well possibly over. He hadn't sounded mad, just… upset. And, the other part of her felt so… cold, aching to be back with Break again. "Damn you… peiro…" She murmured to herself, pulling her bow tight and running off down the hallway.

Break lay in the darkness, appearing to stare at the ceiling he could no longer see. He was jut as cold as before, yet it seemed to have a new potency, it pressed harder on the places where Alice's body had lain against his, where her lips and hands and body had touched him. He sighed, he'd suspected that Alice had only been using him to get revenge on Oz, but what she didn't know was that Oz had found out quite awhile ago. Break had let him in on the secret, in hopes that he actually did become jealous. Because, Break mainly wanted him away from Shalon. Break played that game just as much as she did, but he didn't expect himself to become annoyed knowing that all Alice was doing was staying with him only to use him, and now because she pitied him because he was blind.

No… he'd wanted her to love him from the start. Maybe even before that. "You cheeky little rabbit…." He chuckled into the shadows.

Mind made up he pulled himself out of bed, planning on going to find the Black bloodstained Chain, but he didn't get the opportunity, the door was flung open again and someone else walked in. Break settled back down onto the bed, recognizing the perfume and light footsteps, "My lady… Why are you here?"

Shalon's skirt rustled as she walked farther into the room; there were a series of clicks as she turned on the lights, "Xerxes-nii… why have I just seen Alice running away from here?"

"I have no idea, my lady." Break said: he laid down again on his bed, to avoid having to try looking directly at her, he did not want to pursue this type of discussion with Shalon.

"Break… what do you think of the relationship I have decided to take on with Oz?" Shalon said, there was more rustling, she had decided to sit down.

"I think noting of it, it is your decision." Break said, this was perfectly true…. Now.

"Did you attempt to do anything by using Alice?" Shalon didn't wait for him to answer, "I know because Oz told me what she was doing… and I know because, I know you love Alice."

Break could do nothing but stutter. "You love her but you wanted to protect me from Oz," Break could hear her smiling, "He's good Xerxes-nii, you don't have to worry about me, but you need to go make things right with Alice…" Shalon stood up, he could hear her walking to the door, "Before she decides to close her heart from everyone."

Alice hadn't realized how much time had passed since she'd gone into the peiro's room; the sun was setting, painting the landscape red. Like his eyes… Alice gritted her teeth and stormed towards her room, why did she keep thinking about him?! It was over, he didn't want her, and she didn't want him. Not really… Right? Alice paused, right outside her door, she'd just been using him. But the ache that had settled as a cold weight inside of her grew and grew. No, it wasn't just about lost lust… it was lost love. Alice cursed and threw open her door.

The sight there surprised her; Break was sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing his usual outfit. The same white boots that looked as though they could fall off at any moment, the white coat that was off his shoulders, sleeves hanging over his wrists, purple shirt with dark purple necktie. He looked the same. His sightless red eye seemed to shine as he appeared to stare at her. But, he didn't look angry at her, like she'd expected, in fact he was smiling a little. Not the annoying smirk or the secretly angry creepy smile, this was different.

"I was… hoping I could talk to you." Break said, he patted a spot on the bed beside him. Alice moved slowly towards him and sat down.

"I know everything… and I want you to know that… I was using you as well…" Break said to her astonishment, "For Lady Shalon, at the beginning. But, that all changed very quickly. Alice…" He tried to reach for her, but he kept missing her and wound up, with his hand on her chest. Alice was still frozen, she couldn't even blush. Break slid his hand upwards to cup her cheek, "Alice… I think I love you…."

Silence.

"Alice?" He reached forward, cupping her other cheek now, leaning towards her, "D-did you hear me?" Did he just stutter?!?! "I love you."

"Y-you…" Alice's lips were barely moving then…

"YOU DAMN PEIRO!!!" She threw her arms around him; they crashed to the floor, Alice on top already kissing him. Alice broke the kiss, "What the hell took you so long?!.... I thought you hated me…" She was crying into his chest. Break was so distracted that he almost missed the sound of the door shutting and a faint giggle. Shalon….

"Quite the opposite, Alice." Break said, pulling her close again. They didn't exactly make it to the bed this time….

* * *

**I'm not really sure if I want to write a full out lemon for them, let me know if you want me to. Damn request… I made the last bit lemon-ish…. *sigh***


	5. I Love You LEMON

**You requested it, so you got it. A full BreakxAlice lemon. Enjoy! This IS a full-lemon, meaning SEX. If you don't like it then don't read it.... *//////* Sorry it is soooo short, but all I could do at the moment.**

* * *

Recap:

"Y-you…" Alice's lips were barely moving then…

"YOU DAMN PEIRO!!!" She threw her arms around him; they crashed to the floor, Alice on top already kissing him. Alice broke the kiss, "What the hell took you so long?!.... I thought you hated me…" She was crying into his chest. Break was so distracted that he almost missed the sound of the door shutting and a faint giggle. Shalon….

"Quite the opposite, Alice." Break said, pulling her close again. They didn't exactly make it to the bed this time…

Break pulled Alice's lips to his own and easily slipped his tongue between, gently running his over her own and around the inside of her mouth. Alice meanwhile, was quite busy working at the suspenders holding up his coat. Once that was thrown into a corner of the room she undid his neck tie and began to work on the buttons of his shirt, finishing the last one she broke away for a moment to look at him. Break was laying beneath her shirtless, the blind, yet stunning eye gazing up at her, silvery white hair brushed over the left side of his face, his pale skin, the supposedly terrible mark on her chest. But to Alice, it looked good on him, an elegant mark.

His hand reached towards her, wavering in the air for a moment before coming to rest on her cheek, then to stroke through her hair. She leaned down and began to kiss his neck, fingers tracing the intricate mark of a Contractor. Alice could hear him groaning faintly as she ran her tongue over the mark, then turned her attention to his chest, kissing him here and there, moving over his stomach to his pants. She was about to pull them off when a pair of arms grabbed her own, Break rolled over, pulling her underneath him, pinning her to the floor.

"Not so fast, Alice-kun..." He chuckled, untying the large white bow she wore, "Aren't you a little hot like that?"

Break slid off her red coat, pulling away the ribbon, he then lifted her hands and removed the gloves again with his teeth, pausing to suck on her fingers. Afterwards he removed her shirt and slid a hand up her skirt, pushing it over her hips and grasping her underwear, that came off easily. But, he fumbled for a little bit, trying to undo the clasp at the back of her skirt, Alice, giggling, or perhaps chuckling had to help him. At last she was undressed and Break began to fondle her breasts with one hand while sliding the other between her legs. Alice reached forwards and undid his pants, Break wriggled out of them and let out a gasp when she brushed her fingers over his member. She grabbed on and began stroking him gently, until he was leaking pre-cum. Break returned her treatment, sliding his fingers in and out, scissoring them inside of her until she too was soaking. Break shifted again, so that just the tip was pressed against her exceedingly hot and wet entrance. Before entering her he leaned down, kissing her cheek softly, feeling almost nervous. Because, this was their first time loving each other... without the distractions of their hidden agendas.

"Alice..." He murmured before thrusting in. She let out a cry of pleasure, her legs wrapping around his hips, matching him push for push, grind for grind.

Within moments the two reached a climax. Break simply lay next to her on top of his coat, gazing at her face, for a few moments. Then, "Your blush is amazingly cute Alice..."

"CLOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

I may extend this lemon, but I really don't know.... *////* Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I hope you all liked it!!

Let me know if you have any ideas for another story!


End file.
